sang jibril & ophelia
by Natsume Rokunami
Summary: Horatio, apa engkaulah sang jibril? Langit menangis karenamu berduka./Yumeno Gentaro x OC


**_I gain no profit by writing this fanfiction. Hypnosis Microphone belongs to King Records, Otomate, IDEA Factory. Himeko is my random OC. Poem belongs to William Shakespeare.  
_**

* * *

 _"Ophelia,_  
Do not believe his vows, for they are brokers  
Not of that dye which their investments show...  
Breathing like sanctified and pious bawds,  
The better to beguile."

 _—Hamlet, Act I Scene III_

 **oOo**

Hati seorang penulis turut berduka, menadah air mata langit seraya mengangkat pandangan kepada awan-awan kelabu menghalangi birunya langit dan hangatnya sinar matahari. Terlalu dini untuk keluar menerobos hujan, berputar di bawah deras, berharap segala beban pikiran dan dosa mengalir turun mengikuti garis tubuh. Di antara bunga _lily_ bermekaran, aroma daun bercampur tanah mencumbu atmosfer hujan, Yumeno Gentaro ingin menyatu dengan alam di sekitarnya, berharap penat turut serta pergi bersama kecipak hujan. Pada akhirnya, Gentaro hanya duduk di dekat jendela rumah kayu, menadah air segar dari pipa tepi atap, memperhatikan lamat-lamat bagaimana butiran itu jatuh membentuk riak. Seperti spektrum melodi. Gentaro bisa mengaransemenkan sepotong lagu hanya dari riak hujan pada kubangan air, atau bagaimana sepasang kaki anak-anak yang juga tinggal di bukit itu melompat dari satu genangan ke genangan lain—selang-seling.

Gentaro terlampau lihai berimajinasi. Bahagia dalam imajinasinya sendiri, alangkah menyedihkan semua hanya bisa ditulisnya ke dalam sebuah buku saku, memuat catatan Gentaro setiap harinya ketika ia mulai merasakan pergolakan emosi. Namun tidak sampai membuatnya lepas kendali. Lelaki berambut karamel merasa tiap tarikan napasnya membuat rongga dada menyesak, alih-alih merasa lega. Tidakkah anak-anak itu rasakan, betapa segar udara siang ini? Hujan memainkan perannya dengan baik.

Meskipun itu tidak berlaku untuk Gentaro.

Hujan selalu membawa Gentaro pada kenangan buruk. Kening hangat disandarkan pada lengan yang terbaring rapi di bingkai jendela, menangis dalam diam. Sampul buku Hamlet tertelungkup dekat kaki kursi Gentaro tempati, desainnya berwarna merah marun polos, dengan bordiran tulisan sambung 'Hamlet' dan nama penulis di bawahnya, bahan kulit. Tampak baru, namun sejatinya sudah berumur lebih dari sepuluh tahun.

Tiga puluh empat tahun Gentaro menjalani hidup, tidak terbersit niat sama sekali untuk angkat kursi dari pendirian lama. Biarkanlah orang lain berkomentar apa, tidak akan ada seorang pun yang mengetahui Gentaro tinggal di sebuah perbukitan terpencil di Jepang, jauh dari wilayah kota, sudah lama sekali Gentaro lepas dari mikrofon, tidak meramu lirik untuk melawan pemilik _hypnosis microphone_ lainnya, atau mengurus laki-laki berambut biru karena terlalu banyak berjudi hingga dompet licin.

Gentaro memutuskan untuk tidak berkeluarga. Ia tidak ingin menikah, ia akan membujang sampai akhir hidupnya.

Tapi rasa sepi tidak mampu ditampik, Gentaro lagi-lagi menemukan dirinya selalu sendirian, dihantui oleh kerinduan amat besar terhadap seorang gadis yang pernah mengisi hati serta hidupnya, sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Ia menemukan dirinya dalam keadaan konyol lagi, digalaui perasaan kehilangan seorang perempuan. Manusia memang tidak bisa lari dari hal bernama perasaan, ketika mereka menemukan cinta, banyak orang yang tidak bisa keluar dari lingkaran tersebut, bahkan ketika tersisa seorang saja dalam lingkaran, berat baginya untuk menjejakkan kaki keluar karena tidak ingin seluruh kenangan runtuh dalam sekejap. Dilema bagi Gentaro, dialah orangnya. Ia ingin melepaskan semua, di lain sisi tidak ingin kehilangan semuanya. Meski gadis itu, Himeko, tidak lagi berada di sisi Gentaro, semua sudah cukup ketika Gentaro selalu ingat bagaimana Himeko tersenyum. Secantik apa Himeko melengkungkan bibir, memanggil namanya, kadang membawa segelas teh hijau selagi Gentaro menulis di teras rumah.

Langit terus menangis, meredam isak seorang pria yang mencoba menahan emosinya dengan menutup mulut di balik bekapan tangan. Potongan memori indah di masa lalu terputar dalam kepala bagai reka ulang, satu per satu, deretan kalimat indah yang telah Gentaro rangkai untuk kemudian ditulis ke dalam buku; seketika buyar.

Lutut Gentaro jatuh membentur lantai, tangan masih menyentuh bingkai jendela, menyingkap luka-luka sayatan di kedua lengan putih lelaki berambut sewarna karamel. Bila diperhatikan lebih baik, banyak sekali bekas perban di jemari Gentaro yang mengeriput karena terlalu lama bersentuhan dengan air. Untuk ukuran lelaki dewasa, Gentaro terbilang kurus, meski hidupnya serba berkecukupan karena royalti dari tulisannya terus mengalir ke rekeningnya.

Tapi apa gunanya segala harta dan pengakuan, ketika satu-satunya yang diinginkan Gentaro adalah sumber inspirasi paling sempurna?

Paling indah, amat Gentaro cintai, namun kini inspirasi tersebut telah terkubur dalam tanah, persis di bawah hujan dan payung hitam terbuka. Gentaro tidak mau mengingat detail, ingatan itu terlalu elegi.

Selama ini Gentaro bertahan hidup dari karya-karya lama, atau puisi pendek yang sama sekali tidak membuat Gentaro puas. Hanya dari penghasilan itu saja, Gentaro berhasil bertahan di bukit selama bertahun-tahun, setelah memutuskan seluruh kontaknya dari kerabat dekat atau kenalannya. Hidup sendirian, hilang bersama kekecewaan dan duka.

Himeko adalah gadis yang ditemuinya selalu menatap benci kepada Gentaro, karena bibir pria itu gemar mengutarakan kebohongan manis. Sang bunga keadilan itu tidak suka kebohongan dalam bentuk apa pun, tercermin dari sifat berterus terang Himeko ketika berbicara dengan siapapun. Himeko adalah pemilik _hypnosis microphone_ liar, tidak berada dalam divisi manapun. Kemampuan gelombang suaranya adalah menahan kekuatan para pemilik _hypnosis microphone_ lainnya atau menunda efek dari wanita yang bisa melenyapkan kekuatan para anggota divisi hanya dengan satu jentikan jari. Wanita itu selalu bermasalah dengan Jyuuto Iruma dari divisi Yokohama.

Sifat mereka yang kontras, entah bagaimana caranya, Gentaro dan Himeko saling terikat dalam hubungan. Himeko yang kasar, perlahan mulai berubah setelah bersama Gentaro, bahkan gadis itu mulai senang mengarang tulisan di papan kayu polos.

Namun, Himeko sekarang telah tiada. Hilang dari permukaan bumi, tertidur selamanya di bawah tanah. Ia dimakamkan dalam peti mati karena agama yang dianut berbeda dengan orang Jepang kebanyakan.

Bagaimana cara mendapatkan inspirasi kembali?

Seluruh inspirasi utuh Gentaro telah gugur karena sebuah kejadian fatal, yang membuat Gentaro benci sekali dengan 'divisi' dan 'kekuatan mikrofon'. Gentaro membuang semuanya selain Himeko, pergi dari kota, menghapus keberadaannya dari orang-orang dekat.

" _Kutemukan surat kematianku di dalam botol bening ...,_ " Gentaro membisikkan sepenggal kalimat dari salah satu karyanya, " _... lalu kubiarkan jiwaku bermuara bersamanya._ "

Fisik lelaki berumur 34 tahun itu terlalu lemah, batinnya sudah membusuk bersama semangat hidup dan hitamnya neraka kesepian. Sepasang lengan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, seakan melindungi sesuatu di dada, Gentaro masih merasakan denyut hangat dan desiran aneh ketika mengingat senyum Himeko. Gentaro, secara misterius, ikut tersenyum membalas Himeko dalam imajinasinya.

" _Sebilah besi tajam menusukku dari sebuah pulau terpencil, kurasakan dinginnya udara yang membeku, dan waktu yang berhenti ...,_ " mata Gentaro terlalu lelah, " ... _tapi jangan khawatir, karena akulah sang Jibril, kulindungi potongan hatimu yang engkau percayakan padaku; dengan segenap ragaku. Karena jiwaku, telah terbang bersama wahyu yang dibawa oleh angin, mengitari dunia untuk menemukanmu, menantimu kembali padaku, meski itu sia-sia._ "

Senyum terkulum lembut, Gentaro terbawa ke alam mimpi, berharap bertemu dengan Himeko di sana sekali lagi.

.

.

.

 **[end]**


End file.
